


The Only Way

by Leni



Series: The Love Of A Good Woman [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: ...to break a curse is...





	The Only Way

**Author's Note:**

> @thelonelyjournal-keeper asked: “I’m alive... I can tell because of the pain.”

The wheel stopped turning the moment Belle stepped into the main hall. Rumpelstiltskin's head shot up, so startled he didn't think to hide his reaction as he turned to her. His eyes narrowed, and if she had expected a warm reception after nearly a fortnight's absence, she was bound for disappointment. "What do you think you're doing here?" he snapped.

Belle had been witness to his unending patience during her convalescence, so she ignored his tone and focused on the worry in his eyes instead. "I'm feeling better," she told him. "I don't think I can stand another day shut in my room."

"You need rest, dearie." He gave a pointed look at how she was leaning on the table. "I won't have you fainting in the middle of the stairs again. Next time you'll be twisting that pretty neck instead of your foot!"

That jump into the worst possible scenario almost made Belle roll her eyes. But Rumpelstiltskin had looked frantic to find her crying at the bottom of the stairs, unable to so much as get back on her feet without help. Her memory of the days afterwards, spotty and weak and mostly full of fever dreams, wouldn't paint a clear picture of her master's reaction to her sudden sickness, but she did have a hazy recollections of him hovering constantly at her side, the room a mixture of smells from various potions.

He might growl and glare, but when Belle had needed help, he had stepped up.

However, she would not let him dictate her life when she finally felt strong enough to make her own choices. "I will faint from _boredom_ if I can't at least read a book!"

That had been the worst part, to have been so weak she couldn't focus on more than three words at the same time, much less follow the plot of even a familiar story. Until the day before, Rumpelstiltskin had visited often to check on her, and there had been a little conversation to keep her entertained. Belle hadn't realized how dependent she'd grown on his company until it was past midday and she had resorted to making a list of the rooms that would need dusting when she recovered her strength.

He eyed her carefully. "You won't stop at one book," he grumbled.

Belle grabbed at the unspoken surrender, partial as it was. "I will, I promise. I'll even stay here, right next to the fireplace so you can check."

Rumpelstiltskin huffed.

Despite his apparent dislike of the idea, a comfy chair appeared a few feet away from Belle, just as the fire roared into life. Belle wasn't surprised when her favorite book popped up next to her. "Thank you, sir," she said, making her slow way to the chair, and sighing in contentment when she settled into the cushioned seat.

"Hmph. If you fall asleep, you stay where you are," he warned her.

Belle hid a smile. "You worry too much."

"You almost died, girl." He was facing away, hands fiddling with the straw that would be fed into his work, though the wheel remained quiet. "Were I a little slower to discover what ailed you, I'd be burying you already."

A shiver stole up her spine. Her nightmares about falling prey to the ogres paled next to the poison that had run through her veins for what had seemed an eternity. People who were cursed in her stories either deserved it or, if they were the hero, there would be true love's kiss to cure them. Her only salvation had been that Rumpelstiltskin's magic was stronger that what that witch had thrown at her - and even then, Belle had sometimes doubted that she would survive. Brief glimpses of Rumpelstiltskin's concerned features had impressed on her in how much trouble she'd been.

Belle had lost count of the times she'd woken up, whether by day or night, still trembling after a string of nightmares, and had to reassure herself that she was still breathing.

“I’m alive," she said out loud, just as she had done so many times when she had only her headache and the racing of her heart for company. Then, in a lower voice, "I can tell because of the pain.”

Too late, Belle realized she shouldn't have included the latter.

Rumpelstiltskin forgot to pretend he was ignoring her. In an eye blink, he was standing before her, his mouth pulled into a thin, worried line. He took her in from head to toes, fingers at her pulse, and he scowled at the rapid beat he felt there.

A sudden knot in Belle's throat forbade her from protesting that it wasn't a symptom of her illness.

"You're going back to bed," he decided, lifting his other hand.

Belle shook her head. Grabbed onto his wrist before he could magic her away. "Please, Rumple. Don't!"

He could have loosened himself with a thought, so it must be the nickname that gave him pause.

Belle didn't remember using it before, but it had come to her tongue with such ease that she must wonder if it was part of the forgotten memories of her sickness. Apparently Rumpelstiltskin didn't mind, as his face reflected more confusion that she was shortening his name into something more affectionate than affront that she'd disrespect the Dark One so.

She took advantage of his hesitance. "I am fine, truly."

"You are pushing yourself," he countered. "Can't you take care for another day or two?"

His tone had a pleading edge that reached Belle and almost convinced her to follow his instructions. But she would honestly go stir crazy in her room, with nothing to distract her. "I did," she told him, gentling her voice. "I've obeyed you for more than a week, and you were right to tell me to stay in bed. But I'm better now."

"You should be dead," he whispered. "Cora's curse should have killed you..."

Belle smiled. If she ever got the chance, she would tell that witch that her scheme had not only failed, but had actually given Belle hope that the rest of her life wouldn’t be the burden she had feared.

Rumpelstiltskin cared for her.

"But I live,” she told him. “You saved me. You found a way.” She tightened her grasp on the hand he'd forgotten to reclaim. “Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin."

If she hadn't been holding onto him, she wouldn't have noticed the tremor that ran through him. "Right," he said, twisting away and snatching his hand away. He glanced at her for a long moment, then shook his head and laughed so bitterly Belle felt her heart constrict in sympathy. "I found a way, indeed."

 

The End  
26/06/17

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are good!


End file.
